In a packaged integrated circuit, there are many individual devices such as a memory, an analog-to-digital converter, wireless communication devices, an application processor, and so forth. The individual devices communicate via a bus such as a Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) or Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C). As bandwidth requirement of the individual devices increases, the bus limits the amount of data transmission between the devices. A radio frequency interconnect (RFI) has been implemented that links the devices to perform communication between the devices.